striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica Research Lab
)Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39 |preceded= Fortress Wahnen |followed= Flying Battleship Balrog |sub-bosses= Missile Mobile, Beluga F, Frozen Mammoth, Antarctic Guard, Researchers, Gravity Core |bosses= Kraken }} The Antarctica Research Lab ( ) is the third stage in Strider 2, a stage similar to the second stage in the original Strider, Siberia, with references to other stages mixed in, like the Flying Battleship Balrog's gravity section. The stage's official full name is "Infiltrate the Research Facility" ( , lit. Infiltrate the Summit Research Facility). Story The Antarctica Research Lab is a secret supranational research institute built in the antarctic continentCapcom (December 1999; Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 3 Briefing, created and funded by Light Sword CypherCapcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English)Capcom (1999). Strider Hiryu 2 Pamphlet (Japanese). Also called the "Summit Lab" and the "Fourth Laboratory", this facility is hidden within the upper half of a mountain found in a region of Antarctica known as the Ross Ice Shelf. The lab is run by Kraken Chemical, who conducts bio-engineering experiments on soldiers and other organisms, giving life to monstrous creations like the half-mechanical Frozen Mammoth and the Kraken. The staff was also responsible for the research and construction of the Gravity Core computer system. Having discovered its existence following the fall of Fortress Wahnen, Hiryu takes on destroying it to halt all the research conducted there, expecting such an act would force the shadowy organization behind it to reveal themselves. Infiltrating through the Bay of Whales iceport, Hiryu eventually enters the complex, murders the head researchers and destroys their experiments, including the Gravity Core and the Kraken. After taking care of the latter, he leaves the ruined and burning building behind. Layout Bay of Whales Security Zone ( ) Known as "The Antartica Ross Ice Shelf" in the English script. An exterior area found in the "Bay of Whales" iceport. The area starts with a set of small islands and ice chunks next to an icy hill, protected by several Rascals. Right after crossing through Hiryu runs up the hill and is ambushed on its top by the Hockey Soldiers. Running down the side of the hill, Hiryu reaches a large icy cliff which curves outwards. Climbing all the way to the top of the cliff, Hiryu finally confronts the Missile Mobile in front of a group of penguins. Olaf Wall Base ( ) A defense base located mostly at the side of a mountain facing an abyss, which Hiryu must climb upwards. Hiryu starts the area standing in a pipe just below a large concrete platform in front of a hangar door. Above this platform stands a second platform in-between parts of the rocky wall, and then a large tower-like energy generator with electricity running around it. At this point, Hiryu is attacked by the Beluga F chopper while climbing. Ascending through the generator while avoiding the electric shock, Hiryu reaches a rocky area of the wall leading into a small cliff. Climbing all the way to the top, Hiryu prepares to fight the Beluga F. Upon crashing, the helicopter releases a chain of explosions that follows Hiryu down the side of the mountain, reminiscent of the original game's "Big Run" section. The trail will puruse Hiryu, and restart in the place he's standing if he tries to jump over it. The end of the trail is over a long chasm with a platform at the other side, which Hiryu reaches by jumping. Summit Lab Delivery Entrance ( ) Known as "The entrance to the lab" in the English script. A small snowy area with a metal structure in front of the delivery entrance for the lab. Upon arriving, the large metal door from the lab opens up, and a horde of Hockey Soldiers come out to attack. After Hiryu destroys all enemies in the area, the gate opens again and the Frozen Mammoth is set loose on him. Once the mammoth is defeated, the gate opens one last time and Hiryu continues ahead. "The Fourth Laboratory" ( ) can be seen written in the metal gate in both English and Japanese, implying they may have existed (or still exist) three other laboratories before this one. Summit Lab Research Section ( ) Known as "The research section of the lab" in the English script. The interior areas of the laboratory, hidden within a large mountain. The area starts in a small, cavernous corridor leading into a freezing room with several container tubes standing "above" Hiryu. From this point onwards, all areas are affected by a reverse-gravity effect, making Hiryu move "upside-down" on the ceilings. The freezing room has no "ceiling", forcing Hiryu to cling to a metal grate to avoid falling "up". Hiryu fights the Gorilla Guard here, then proceeds into a long ventilation shaft. The shaft continues upwards, but Hiryu first enters a small research room right before the curve. As soon as he enters, a large metal door closes behind him and he's forced to fight the Researchers. Once they are finished, the door opens and Hiryu advances further to the end of the shaft, where he must destroy a large Ventilator in order to proceed. Summit Lab Gravity Experimental Unit ( ) Known as "The gravity testing section of the lab" in the English script. A large room which houses the experimental Gravity Core unit. The unit stands in the center of a big gyroscope-like structure that spins continously around it. Hiryu stands in this structure, and can run around it without falling thanks to the Gravity Core's effect. Over the Antarctic Ocean ( ) Known as "The experimental area of the South Pole" in the English script. A snowy area outside the laboratory where Hiryu faces the Kraken. The area is bare save for a small cliff in the east end, and a large broken containment tube in the background. The Kraken stands in the center of the area. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Rascal (Scene 1) * Fat-enhanced Antarctic Guard (Scenes 1* and 2) * Cold Weather Model (Scenes 1, 2 and 3) * Hockey Soldier (Scenes 1 and 3) * Penguin Bomb (Scene 1) * Missile Mobile (Scene 1 Boss) * Muscle-enhanced Antarctic Guard (Scene 2, red & blue*) * Ice Gear (Scenes 2 and 4) * Beluga F (Scene 2 Boss) * Frozen Mammoth (Scene 3 Boss) * Ice Looper (Scene 4) * Antarctic Guard (Scene 4 Mid-Boss) * Researchers (Scene 4 Boss) * Ventilator (Scene 4 Boss) * Gravity Core (Scene 5 Boss) * Kraken (Scene 6 Boss) Note: Scenes marked with an asterisk indicate the enemy only appears during the harder stage layouts, only accessed if the stage is not played first. Gallery Antarctica_map.png|Map display location Antarctica_bay_of_whales.png|Bay of Whales Security Zone Antarctica_olafwall.png|Olaf Wall Base Antarctica_deliveryentrance.png|Antarctica Lab Delivery Entrance Antarctica_researchsection.png|Research Section Str2_ventilator.png|Ventilation shaft Antarctica_gravityunit.png|Gravity Experimental Unit Str2 kraken.png|Over the Antarctic Ocean Str2_lab_door.png|Lab's delivery entrance, with "The Fourth Laboratory" written on it. Trivia * Although the Bay of Whales is featured as an area in the stage, in real life it was eliminated from the Ross Ice Shelf when a large iceberg broke off it in 1987. References Category:Locations